


Catfish Imagines

by sinofwriting



Series: Collection of My Imagines [14]
Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: All imagines in this book are Max/Reader or Nev/Reader. These all have nothing to do with each other unless stated otherwise.





	1. Anger Is Easily Replaced - Nev Schulman

Nev and Max exchange a look as the interviewer, Josh, starts to steer the conversation towards their personal lives.

“Max, I know you’re married. How is your wife?” Josh asks, shuffling the cards in his hands.

Max tenses at the sentence, before relaxing when he hears the question. “She’s good. Doing a lot of visiting with her family.”

Josh turns his attention to Nev, “and you are single, correct?”

Nev shakes his head, a smile playing on his lips. “I’m actually seeing someone.”

Max controls the expression on his face, not wanting to show that he’s surprised or shocked. He knew Nev had been starting to go on dates again, but he didn’t realize it was anything serious.

The rest of the interview passes in a blur, nearly an hour going past before they get to exit the building and head across the street to get dinner.

Max watches as Nev responds to a text, that made him smile harder than he had ever seen anyone smile at a text before.

“Question for you.” Max says, as they finish ordering.

“Shoot.”

“This isn’t,” he pauses, “you aren’t in an online relationship are you?”

He shakes his head, “no. No. Not all.”

Max sighs in relief, “then why haven’t you told me about your girlfriend, man?”

Nev looks away from Max, the idea of jumping out the window by him sounding like a better idea then this conversation. “What do you want to know?”

“How long have you guys been together?”

“Nearly six months.” Nev tells him, a smile on his face as he thinks about Y/N.

Max leans forward in his seat, he couldn’t remember ever seeing Nev like this. “What’s her name?” Max watches as Nev hesitates, making a knot grow in his stomach.

“Y/N.” Nev mumbles, as the waiter sets down their food.

“Like my sister, Y/N?”

He winces at Max’s words. “Yeah.”

Max stares at him, no expression on his face. Nev fiddles with the napkin on his lap. He should have known that an interviewer would bring up relationship statuses, he would have to come clean.

“We didn’t mean to…” Nev trails off, not knowing what to say to one of his oldest friends.

Max’s expression changes at his words, “what do you mean, that you didn’t mean to? Did you guys start sleeping together and it evolved?”

“No! We still haven’t slept together.”

The grey haired man, breathes a sigh of relief. He was a little less angry now that he knew the two hadn’t started sleeping together. As he took a deep breath and then another, the anger went away, being replaced with hurt. “Why didn’t you guys tell me?”

“Honestly, we didn’t think it would last this long because of Catfish. We figured that as soon as filming started back up it would end. But, that wasn’t the case at all.”

Max nods, not surprised at the answer. His sister had only been two relationships before Nev, and Nev’s relationships that he had since the show had started, all ended because of the show. “I’m not mad anymore, just a little hurt.” He points his fork at the younger male. “We get to the hotel, we’re facetiming Y/N.”


	2. Best Apology - Max Joseph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know next to nothing about the professional terms that hairdressers use. So, I’m sorry if I messed up. Please forgive me.

“Oh my god. I love your hair.” Y/N says, flushing as she realizes that she spoke out loud.   
He laughs, running a hand through his hair. “Thank you.”   
“I’m sorry about that, first I run into you and then instead of apologizing I give you a compliment.” She laughs, taking a step back.   
He smiles down at her, “best apology, I’ve ever gotten.”   
She glances at his hair, again. Not being able to take her eyes off it. “I’m sorry, and I’m also sorry for saying sorry again, but can I touch your hair? I’ve never seen anything like it, which is amazing since I’m a hairdresser.”   
He ducks his head, “go ahead. My names Max, by the way.”   
She runs her fingers through it, marveling at the texture and soft his hair, all while the color still at the front of her mind. You could tell from a mile away that it was natural and the most beautiful color anyone could have for hair. “Y/N, and I promise that I usually don’t go and touch random people’s hair, unless I’m working.” 

When her hands leave his hair, he straightens fully. “Well, is my hair healthy?”   
She laughs, “I would say yes. You should probably get it trimmed soon, so you can avoid dead ends.”   
Max acts on impulse, not wanting the conversation to end. “Do you have an opening today?”   
Y/N looks down at her watch, on Saturday’s she never opened before two, but she did always get there before noon to open and do paperwork. “Yeah, if you want, you can come now, my shop is off of third on the left of the donut shop.”   
He raises his eyebrows, recognizing that description. “My friend goes to your place, raves about it.”   
She smiles at that, “glad to hear it.”   
“Alright, I have to finish up this errand, but I can make to your shop in probably thirty minutes.”   
“No rush. And here is my card in case you can’t make it.” She says, handing him a business card.  
He pockets the card, “I’ll be there. See you in a few, Y/N.” 

Y/N makes it to her shop, within fifteen minutes, flipping the lights on, she smiles. It was still hard to believe she ran and owned her own business. The next thirty minutes pass quickly as she restocks shelves, and checks that everyone’s stations are organized. 

Max knocks on the glass door, the closed sign staring at him as he does. Y/N looks up from the front desk, where she was turning on the computer. Smiling at him, she abandons the computer, opening the door for him. 

“Are you the only person who works Saturdays?” He asks.   
She shakes her head, “No, we open at two on Saturdays. So, I always come in at least two hours earlier to make sure everything is in order.”   
He nods, surprised at such a late opening on a weekend. “Where do you want me?”   
“Second chair on the left.” She points to it as she talks. 

As he walks over to the chair, she moves her phone from her front pocket to her back pocket. She waits for him to sit down, before moving behind him. “What exactly do you want done, besides getting rid of the dead ends?”   
“Shaving the sides down and taking an inch, nearly two off the top. It’s getting a bit long for my taste.”   
She nods, “Can do. And just to double check even though I did touch your hair earlier, no product today?”   
“No product.” 

She starts unrolling the mat of scissors and reaches for a spray bottle. “I’m guessing you live in LA or visit a lot, since your friend comes here?”   
He nods, “New Yorker, but I live here now for work. My friend, Nev, who comes here has the same story.”   
Y/N smiles at the familiar name. “I definitely have heard about the differences of New York and LA from him one more than one occasion. How’s his daughter doing?” She asks, as she turns the chair so she can have him put the smock on.   
“Cleo is doing good.”

Her knuckles graze his neck, as she makes sure the smock is fully covering his shirt. The barely there touch, makes Max’s breath hitch. 

“Alright, all you need to do is tilt your head back and close your eyes.”   
Max does as she says, letting himself sink into the chair. 

Y/N laughs as Max tells her about some of the antics they get up to when in between filming for the show. “I might have to start watching the show.”   
Max opens his eyes, “You’ve never seen the show?”   
She turns him towards the mirror, so he can see the length of the top, “No, I have never seen the show. Now, is the length good or do you want it shorter?”   
He gives a thumbs up at the length, and verbal confirmation, before going back to her having never seen the show. “You’ve been cutting Nev’s hair for nearly three years and he’s never tried to get you to see the show?”   
“No, every time he comes here he tries to get me to watch it.”   
Max hides his smile, as she gets out the electric razor. “But, after talking to me, you want to watch the show?”   
“You make it sound worthwhile.”


	3. It Is Crazy (Max Joseph)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 352  
> Note(s): Takes place during season six episode nine (Ari and Lanum)

Nev looks at Max with a raised eyebrow as soon as the hotel door shut. The crew retreating to their own rooms for the night.   
Max frowns at him, “what’s that look for?”   
His eyebrow stays raised, “you really don’t understand this look?”   
“No, I don’t.”  
“You, were giving Ari crap for saying I love you in the first three days, when you got married to Y/N in the first 24 hours of knowing her!” Nev exclaims.   
“It was Vegas.” Max says, in defense.   
The younger man stares at him with a disbelieving look. “I’ve been to Vegas many times and I’ve never gotten married to anyone.”   
Max goes to say something, but his phone rings interrupting him.

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, Max smiles at the caller ID tag. Sliding the finger across the screen, he puts the phone against his ear. “Hey, babe.”   
Nev rolls his eyes at his friend, making a motion for him to put it on speaker phone.   
With a sigh, Max does what Nev wants. “Nev wants to tell you something.” 

Y/N laughter fills the room, through the small speakers. “Hey, Nev. how’s the investigation going?”   
“Not too sure, yet.” Nev smirks at Max. “Just thought you should know something Y/N and maybe take my advice.” When she makes a humming noise, he continues. “I think that when Max gets home, he should sleep on the couch.” Max immediately starts protesting. But, his wife’s laughter, makes him stop, as she asks Nev why. “Well, the case we’re working on right, Ari, the girl, and the guy she’s talking with, said I love you after three days. I of course said it was crazy, and Max agreed much to my surprise.”   
Y/N can’t keep the amusement out of her voice, after hearing Nev’s story. “You realize Nev, that is crazy. Max and I may have gotten married right after meeting each other, but we didn’t say I love you for awhile.”   
Nev throws his hands in the air, to the enjoyment of Max. “I don’t understand you two.”   
“Have you ever?”


End file.
